


Within the Dark Mind

by showmeyoursoul



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, hinata is a poor little babe, im gonna feel really sick for writing this, sorry - Freeform, this is gonna turn out really bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showmeyoursoul/pseuds/showmeyoursoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But what does Oikawa Tooru want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Step One: Be Gentle

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my first fic on here (technically my second, considering other websites) so idk how to do this yet  
> anyways, this story is seriously just some kinky shit i like, thus it might have some of your triggers. please be cautious!!  
> the tags and archive warnings will change throughout the story - if i can do that - bc i dont have the ideas planned out in my head,, that's just something i simply cannot do. at any rate, enjoy and im ready to hear ALL your opinions, just please be polite and calm w me bc i have a sensitive heart

Tweet! A whistle resounded along with loud continuous muttering.

“Let’s have a good match,” twelve voices echoed through the not-so empty court. Every player stood in his respective position before the other team’s player on the right back of the court, Oikawa Tooru, served the ball. 

“Nice serve!” the rest of the team cheered on the moment the ball was received from the other side of the net. Of course, it was his usual jump serve that made the crowd sit on the edge of their seats – if there were any audience at that time. It was aimed at the weak receivers, yet the previously weak ones have grown quite into the almost experienced ones. 

Thirty minutes in and the first set was won by Aobajousai with the score of 25-22. It was a good first round, and all the players were as fired up as Tanaka and Nishinoya usual were. However, the duet was now even more excited. Their loud enthusiasm caught onto Hinata who was expectedly loud during the whole set. 

After about forty minutes, the second set was on 24-24. If the players were not elevated with pep, everyone would have been able to notice the glance Hinata and Kageyama shared. The two were unusually silent during the stare, enough to make Yamaguchi, who was benched, to ask his upperclassman, Sugawara, what the two were doing. Sugawara was an experienced and perceptive sportsman. He knew that the two were planning something big telepathically. Hinata and Kageyama understood each other far too well. They were almost soul players. ‘Meant to play together,’ Daichi would say. Nonetheless, Sugawara was not the only perceptive player on or off the court. Oikawa had just noticed the peek, even when he just gave his wing spiker a great toss which bought them one point. With a smile plastered on his face, he tilted his head and wondered what the two were planning. A freak quick? Something new? It was definitely something new. They did not need to share a stare like that for their usual freak quick. God, he was so anxious to know. 

Once more, the ball was served to Karasuno’s side of the court. Perfectly received by the libero, Nishinoya, the game continued on orderly. Finally, the ball landed on Kageyama’s fingers. Everyone could see Hinata sprinting to the left side of Kageyama. Here it comes, Oikawa mused. His avidity was getting to him; it would almost make him lose concentration. No, he could not let that happen. For about three seconds, he could see the short ginger jumping exceedingly high, not that it surprised him; although, the younger was jumping vertically. Vertically? Impossible. Instinctively, Kageyama tossed the ball to Hinata’s position. That was not their usual freak quick, no. The ball stopped right in front of the decoy. From Hinata’s point of view, the world had stopped. He could see the whole other side of the court. The blockers were right in front of him. Their desperation to tower over him filled him with adrenaline. Behind them were the receivers, waiting ever so patiently for him. They seemed ready for everything. 

“It’s a feint!” came the yelling of the players as they threw themselves closer to the net and blockers. Only mere moments had passed and Oikawa had noticed that the attack had changed. At first, Hinata seemed as if he were going to hit the ball from the base of his palm, but suddenly, his approach shifted. He was now exerting intense force onto the ball. It flew perfectly across the blockers and receivers. It landed spectacularly on the right side of the court where two players looked dumbfounded throughout the whole situation. 

“Yes!” Hinata and the rest of Karasuno threw their hands in the air. They were filled with ecstasy. That was their 25th point. They were not in an official match, but gosh darn, they were proud. Since the two teams had won each a set, they had to play yet another round. 

The whole game ended with Aobajousai winning – the third set was 25-23. Despite their loss, Karasuno was pretty proud and blissful. If they pushed themselves just a tiny bit, they’d be able to outdo Aobajousai! At the end of the match, when the two teams huddled up to have team meetings, Daichi, Ukai, and Takeda went on about how great the match was and that they expect great things from the team this year. Hinata and Kageyama discussed their game strategy and techniques, jabbering about their improvements. 

“Chibi-chan!!” a loud voice rang through the ears of the ginger and the raven, causing them to seize any means of communication in order to look at the speaker. Honestly, they did not even have to look at the person since the nickname had already hinted who the speaker would be. Nonetheless, their eyes fixated at the captain, Oikawa Tooru. His expression turned into disarray when he glanced over at Kageyama. Flashing him with a fake and almost angered smile, he greeted, “Tobio-chan.” 

With Kageyama’s eyes squinted into a frown and Hinata’s expression illuminated with caution, Oikawa could not help but chuckle. “What do you want, Oikawa-san?” Kageyama spoke out. 

Oikawa mused, his expression unreadable by neither Hinata nor Kageyama. “Nothing from you,” he smiled mockingly. “I’m here in need of Chibi-chan’s company,” his previous ersatz smile was now replaced by a menacing grin. A quick, surreptitious glimpse was sneaked to Hinata from Kageyama. The ginger was currently swirled up with confused emotions easily shown on his countenance. He locked his gaze onto Oikawa, who was still smiling dangerously. 

“What do you need from Hinata, then?”


	2. Step Two: Set Up the Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is that really what Oikawa Tooru wants?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES HI this fic is not dead at all i was just too lazy to actually write and think about it (unless fantasizing counts)  
> but yeah so sorry for the late update. i was planning on writing chapter 3, too, and post em both but fuck that man  
> ALSO HAH 1.2K WORDS

 

A pair of blue eyes battled brown ones. The glares that they shared were so intense that the third party could not help but notice. In all honesty,  Hinata  was more than frightened; he was mystified. The Grand King wanted to talk to him? The short teenager who was always mistaken for a middle school student? He probably just wanted to tell him how much he sucked, and that he should quit volleyball as soon as possible before he embarrasses himself even more. Panicking and feeling self-pity at a moment like the one occurring was not very wise of Hinata, for the two had already started jabbering on about things he honestly did not spare any focus to.

The last thing he heard before flying off to the land of anxiety was, "Nothing that would concern you,  Tobio -chan." But now, their comebacks consisted of... mashed potatoes? Apparently, Oikawa had always disliked mashed potatoes, and now, he's using that as an insult. Of course, Kageyama  did not even bother to point out how stupid that was, instead he scowled and insulted the older . At this point, Hinata wondered whether he should step in or not. Did he really want that? No. Was  he curious about what the older wanted? Hell yes.

Alas, curiosity killed the cat.

"So, what do you want?" his voice was far too low, so low that he had to repeat it twice for the others to hear him, ruining his posture. He had his back straightened and his head raised up high, staring Oikawa right in the eye, but after his failure, his back arched slightly and the strong expression he wore was turned into disarray. However, he quickly returned to the same pose after the two looked at him.

Hinata's engagement prompted a smirk onto the eldest's countenance; whereas, Kageyama sneaked a bewildered glower to the ginger. Feeling Kageyama's anger radiate off him, the decoy flinched, aching not to look at his friend.

"I'm glad you asked, Chibi -chan. I was beginning to think you were not interested," his lower lip protruded in a sulky pout, although it was quickly replaced by the previous grin.

"He's no-"  Kageyama protested before he was cut off by his classmate.

"I am,"  Hinata's eyes immediately wandered off to find Kageyama's. The moment their eyes met, the three grew quiet. It seemed as if they were communicating through their minds, Oikawa mused.

A simple grunt huffed out of the raven's lips as he looked down to the ground, "Fine. Excuse me, Oikawa-san. I'll be taking my leave." And with that, the two remaining boys watched as Kageyama turned his back to them and stomped away. Hinata knew that Oikawa was wearing that dangerous smile of his. He did not even have to look back at him to know. It was so obvious. Oikawa was being so obvious.

"Amazing," Oikawa purred. "Anyways, little Chibi-chan, I wanted to propose an offer. In the matches I've watched, I've noticed that you, being as great as you are, have a lot of mistakes. And me, being as generous as ever, want to help you fix those lousy mistakes of yours," anyone would notice that his smile was made out of plastic; anyone but Hinata .

A tilt of Hinata's head was all Oikawa needed. It showed that he was neither furious with the offer, hadn't seen through his fake expression, and was somewhat interested. Rapidly, he trotted to his side, wrapped an arm around the  shorter's  shoulders (which he had to arch down to comfortably rest his arm across his shoulders), and slowly began to walk, making Hinata walk alongside him. "You see, Sho-chan, can I call you Sho-chan? Yes, well, I think that with help from a great player, you could become amazing! You already have spectacular skill. Sure, Tobio-chan unleashes your powers, but imagine what you'd become if you were just as strong without Tobio-chan's aid!"

With a crinkle between his eyebrows and his lips puckered out, Hinata stood mystified once again. Oikawa wanted to help him. Help him 'unleash his powers' without the use of Kageyama. 

"What?" literally the best word to describe his current feelings. 

Oikawa laughed. Hinata frowned. 

"Okay, yeah, I get that you're so confused right now. You're probably thinking, 'why does he even care?', but trust me, Sho-chan, I care oh so much," the last few words were accompanied by a higher pitch as if to reflect his sarcasm. At this point, Hinata had begun to feel the venom dripping from the older player's words. He knew something was up, but he chose to put his thoughts aside. What if he really meant no harm? Who wouldn't want personal training from the one and only Oikawa Tooru? 

Scratching his cheek, Hinata  wondered, "So, like, you're...  Gonna  help me get better?" He paused, analyzing whether he should continue his statement or not. "You want to help me get better because you think that with your help I could become stronger?" 

"And because I care," Oikawa quickly added. 

_ Oh, of course, because he  **cared ** . _

From afar, Kageyama could be spotted eavesdropping on the two, though he was too far to listen to what they were saying. All he could do was guess by looking at their lips move. However, it seemed fishy how Oikawa had wrapped an arm around the ginger and began wandering about the court until, eventually, they had left the court. He took him to the hallway that led to the bathrooms, cafeteria, and many other courts. From Kageyama's end, he did not know where they had disappeared to because he was overtaken by the rest of the team. Whereas  Hinata  was now outside the stadium completely with Oikawa guiding him to wherever. He was too taken into what Oikawa had been saying to even protest on going out of his comfort zone, which was where his team was. Oikawa was melting soft and easing words into Hinata's ears; he was saying exactly what Hinata had wanted him to say. Suddenly, they halted somewhere in front of the building's doors. 

Without Hinata saying anything at all, Oikawa complained with a roll of his eyes, "Sorry. Tobio-chan's constant staring was bothering me." Quickly, his smile returned, "Anyways, I was thinking if we could meet up somewhere during the weekend so we could practice." His smile was so innocent that Hinata just had to smile back. 

"Uh, y.. Yeah! I'll let you pick the place because you're the one who's sacrificing time for me," he rubbed his nape anxiously, to which Oikawa extended his arms to remove Hinata's hands off his neck. Eying him intensely, Oikawa shook his head and mumbled something about not worrying. It was awfully hard to concentrate on what he had said with his wide brown eyes staring the ginger right in the soul. Oikawa's lips were still moving as Hinata discovered wonders in the Grand King's eyes. He noticed how his eyes were not dark brown, but rather, a mix of different shades of browns, forming a beautiful and unique shade. 

Realizing what he had been thinking about, Hinata almost stumbled backwards, away from the older. This made the other straighten his back and raised an eyebrow, completely puzzled. 

"R.. Right! Well, I think we should head back because our coaches' will get angry," he, too, straightened his back and raised his head up high. He puffed his cheeks out and gave a small, determined frown, pointing out that going back meant a lot to him. 

"Of course," Oikawa smiled tranquilly before Hinata \- frustrated - turned his back and walked into the hallway to waddle back to his team. After the younger had disappeared from Oikawa's sight range, he followed serenely. 

_This is going to be fun_ ,  Oikawa thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh i have no idea where the plot is going i just want oikawa and hinata smut so bad  
> and i want to shatter hinata's soul but yeah mostly smut  
> co-author is my mom btw tnx mom


	3. Step Three: Prepare To Tame The Unfathomable Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long and it's not even what you guys wanted iM SO SORRY but i like ending my chapters with a cool cliffhanger because those are cool   
> dont worry tho !!!!! chapter 4 WILL be coming sooner probably   
> i just like giving the full-on experience on how their lovely relationship is affecting kageyama and how hinata is changing throughout; keep an eye out!

_Day_ after _day_ after _day_ after _day_. It went on for _days_.

  
They would meet up after practice, usually at Aoba Jousai's volleyball court. Oikawa Tooru would be waiting for him there everyday. During the weekends, they would hang out even longer than usual. Even though their time was filled with Oikawa teaching Hinata, they would always find a way to initiate a conversation. They grew closer. Hinata was getting better at his serves, and Oikawa got a little sneak peak at how the insane spike was developed. Hinata could even say he had befriended the Grand King! 

But one day, everything changed; that _one day_ , their lives changed. 

It began just like any other day; Hinata Shouyou woke up, and rode his way to school on his bicycle, just like _always_. He found it odd how he had not seen Kageyama there waiting for him, but he just shrugged it off and internally congratulated himself for winning Kageyama once again. After a few upperclassmen began making their way to the volleyball court, Hinata wondered where his friend was. Was he stopped by an old lady who gave him a rice ball, but he ended up getting flustered and did not know how to return her kind offer? Impossible, Kageyama would have probably bowed super low and left with one of his scary smiles. Maybe he caught two buff men fighting in an alleyway, and now they are both chasing him down, but then he was stopped by a huge mascot who offered a sample of some food it represented, until the men finally caught up to him and they started beating him up, when suddenly, a bright light shone through the sky and the two men were so scared that they ran away, but Kageyama thought they ran away from him, thus he began yelling things like, "Yeah, you better run!" When **suddenly** , he started floating off the ground, thus making him look up and find a huge UFO abducting him! So, conclusion: Kageyama is being probed right now, and that is why he is late. 

A wide smile was plastered on his face as he stood up in his most prideful pose. He had just told his teammates what his theory was - which may or may not have been slightly influenced by Oikawa's prepostorouos alien stories.

  
"Okay, okay, **_or_ ** he could've overslept," the captain said, eyeing Hinata, making Hinata pout lightly.

  
Finally, the gym door opened with a very furious and beat up Kageyama barging in. A tiny chuckle made its way out of Nishinoya Yuu's lips, "Looks like he did get abducted after all." His statement got a rapid nod from the ginger.

  
"Kageyama! Are you okay?" Sugawara Koshi asked, a worried expression quickly sneaking up on his face. Though, the other simply replied with a nod, a bow, and a 'sorry I'm late!'. 

"Alright, let's start!" the captain annouced. It was not really Daichi's place to worry about what his teammates have been doing during their free time, after all, he had a team to take care of; what happened to Kageyama was not his problem at the particular moment, as harsh as it sounded. However, the rest of the team grew intense curiousity and swarmed around the odd-looking raven.

"I'm fine," he would say, but Hinata would begin rambling about ways he should've escaped the 'abducting aliens'. At this point, Kageyama was as confused as he was angry. Luckily, Ukai simply yelled at most of them and ordered them to focus on Daichi who had been grumbling furiously the whole time. 

And so, the day continued on with Daichi and Ukai explaining the new tournament's details.

**The previous day ...**

  
"I really think you should give me more credit for things, Kageyama!" a pouting Hinata folded his arms and turned his face away from his friend. 

"Tell me who taught you that, Hinata," his tone was rather intimidating.

  
Hinata rolled his eyes, frowning towards Kageyama's direction. He had been biting the inside of his cheek before pointing his thumb at himself, " **I** taught **myself** that!"

  
"That's a lie." 

His expression turned into a slightly traumatized one, almost as if his heart shattered. "Do you really believe it's that impossible for me to get better at serves by myself?" he huffed. 

"Yes," Kageyama began. "If you had been practicing them, then how come you're not practicing where we usually do or right here, on the court?" 

An expression of rage was all both of them could manage at the moment. Despite the fact Hinata had been lying, he was quite offended with the lack of trust the other showed. Sure, he was not being trustworthy **at that particular moment** , but hey! This could happen during another drastic occation - when Hinata would be saying the truth - and Kageyama could mess things up with his trust issues! It could even be a matter-of-life-and-death situation; he would not want to risk that! 

"Because I found a good place to practice," he said with a (failed) straight face. 

" **He** taught you that, didn't he?" Kageyama stated, not even looking at his teammate. Hinata fell speechless, wondering what would be the right reply. He could'nt have possibly figured that out by himself? After all, Kageyama sucked at picking things out of context; how could he have solved this? 

"He? Who's he?" Hinata's voice sank lower as if trying to desguise his lies. Hopefully, he could have been wrong. Kageyama couldn't have figured it out that easily. To his disclosure, Kageyama's eyes filled with wrath, eyeing the shorter with great precision. 

"Oikawa-sa-," he paused. "Oikawa." 

A wrinkle between his eyebrows and superbly uncomfortable heartbeats accompanied his oncoming words, "Why.. Why would you assume Oikawa-san had helped me?" He waited with beating heart, as yet not knowing what would transpire. 

Kageyama began to feel infuriated. He wasn't recieving the answers he required. With a tug to Hinata's collar, the shorter's feet couldn't feel the ground anymore. "Tell me the truth," came the peremptory reply. His tone was quite calm, but his face was very much not. Hinata knew that at any moment he could snap, and he sure as hell was not looking forward to triggering that. 

"Listen," Hinata falshed a most anxious smile. "He said he could help me out with some stuff, I mean, I don't see the problem, Kageyama! He's just helping me out." 

"Just helping you out, huh?" a thud was heard. 

Hinata looked up to his friend, still quite petrified. Watching the raven walk away could have been one of the most painful experiences he had ever undergone; their farewell was not of indignation or dismay, but desolation. Both of them read that clearly off each other's faces. 

As the day went by, Kageyama decided to pay a visit to his great foe. Of course, he knew the consiquences and he knew what would go down if he continued on his plan. Those destorted thought could not halt his path. That no-good son of a bitch was not going to take what was absolutely his - well, not exactly absolute. His heart ached simply thinking of what the Grand Asshole would do to his stupid dumbass. After his outbreak with Hinata, Kageyama demanded every word of what Oikawa has said to him while persuading him to accept his so-called aid, and Hinata consigned. 

With a buck load of proof, Kageyama stomped his way to his dear old pal, Oikawa Toru. To his fortune, the Grand King had still been at his school, practicing with a bunch of teammates. A loud whistle echoed through the court once Kageyama put foot on it. "Oikawa!" he snarled. "I'm here in need of the Grand King's company."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE last thing i lost my touch in writing and i hope you didnt notice that... i havent written anything in so long i apologize so dearly BUT !! !! next chapter will have 100% smoochies and roughies i promise you that for real 100% im serious couldnt be more serious


End file.
